ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
ZAT (Zariba of All Territory)
ZAT (Z'ariba of '''A'll 'T'erritory) is a fictional defense force in Ultraman Taro, formed by Captain Yutaro Asahina. Overview The organization was intended to employ the best in the fields of combat and intelligence, which oddly resulted in some rather humorous but nonetheless effective strategies as it had one of the highest kill streaks against giant monsters among all of the previous defense teams. History Ultraman Taro ZAT was created nine years after the SSSP to confront extraterrestrial threats to mankind. Its headquarters was located in New York with the UN and it also had based in America, Argentina, France, the Union of South Africa and the Artic. Base The '''ZAT Tower is ZAT's base of operations. The top part of the tower is able to detach from the bottom and fly away if a kaiju is near it. Members - Deputy Captain Aragaki= Shuuhei Aragaki is 29 and leads the troops in many episodes. Aragaki left the team to join a ZAT Space Station in episode 51 and Nitani Kazumi took over his position. In episode 33 and 34, Ultraman borrowed his body. (Appeared Episodes: 1-34, & 36-50) - Deputy Captain Kazumi= Nitani Kazumi is Aragaki's replacement after the latter moved to a ZAT Space Station. He is a very weak person and due to this he is cared by the team. First appeared in episode 51. - Kotaro Higashi= He serves as the human host of Ultraman Taro, he left ZAT in the final episode. - Jirou Nishida= Jirou Nishida is a 19 year old comic relief character. He leaves for space station V9 in episode 8. His replacement was member Ueno. He reappears in episode 13 as a a navigator. - Takashi Ueno= Takashi Ueno was the replacement for Nishida when he left in episode 8. In episode 33 and 34, Ultraman Ace borrowed his body. His age is 18. - Tadao Nambara= Tadao Nambara is a very kind person at the age of 22. He became married in Episode 51. In episode 33 and 34, Ultraman Jack borrowed his body. - Tetsuya Kitajima= Tetsuya Kitajima was tricked by Alien Dorzu and almost left ZAT when the ZAT members were suspicious of his childhood friend Mari. In episode 33 and 34, Ultraseven borrowed his body. His age is 27. - Izumi Moriyama= Izumi Moriyama is 18 years old and she dreamed of marrying Kotaro in episode 38. }} Arsenal Gear *'Wear': ZAT uniforms have high durability and resistance to the heat and the cold. Despite this they can become weathered from battle. *'Helmet': Has a built in communications system Equipment *'Wristwatch Communicator': A communicator device mounted in the form of a wrist watch. It is worn by off-duty personnel for immediate contact. *'ZAT Gun': A hand-held gun Mecha * *'Wolf 777' *'Condor 1' *'Super Swallow' *'Sky Whale' *'ZAT Dragon' PANDA.jpg|Rabbit Panda ZATMecha.jpeg Gallery ZAT side.png ZAC1.png ZAT tower features.png ZAT-WEAR.jpg kotar_CaptainYuta_ViceCapShuuhei.jpg|Kotaro, Captain Yuutaroh and Dep Captain Shuuhei Member uneo.jpg other_Zat_Girls.jpg|Other female members of ZAT ZAT1.jpg ZAT2.jpg ZAT3.jpg ZAT4.jpg ZAT5.jpg ZAT6.jpg Category:Teams Category:Attack Teams Category:Organizations Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:ZAT Members Category:Human Characters